


Unexpected Perfection

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [7]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot Unexpected.





	Unexpected Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the one and only:
> 
> creepychanch025
> 
> For you my fine reader, your pt. 2 :)

“Oh fuck me!”

 

Lauren groaned and sat up in bed, messy hair and her tank top hanging off one arm.

  
“Didn’t I already do that?” She laughed, her voice hoarse from sleep… and well, let’s just say Dinah definitely knew what was happening last night. Camila spun on her heel and looked at Lauren with a dopey grin.

 

“Not what I meant.” Camila replied. Lauren slowly got out of bed with a groan and she winced as she took a step. Camila looked at her smugly. She wandered over to Lauren, clad in her banana panties and a crop top. “Aw babe did I wear you out?”

 

Lauren scowled at her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“No.” She muttered, capturing Camila’s lips in a rough kiss. “But since you so nicely insisted a second ago, I’d love to go another round.” She whispered as she pressed wet kisses down Camila’s neck.

 

Camila sighed and tangled her hand in Lauren’s hair.

  
“As amazing as that sounds… I have a date to get ready for.” Camila grinned and she felt Lauren smirk against her skin.    
  
“So? Stay here with me. I’m way better than your date.” She said mischievously. Camila pushed Lauren away with a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Is that so? Well personally, as much as I love this tank top, I think my date needs something a bit more classy if she’s going out with me.” Camila said, biting her lip and tilting her head.

 

Lauren gripped the bottom of her top and toyed with it gently.

 

“I could always just… take it off now.” She said, pulling the top over her head. Camila groaned and pushed her back down onto the bed, straddling her hips and slamming their lips together.

  
“That works too.” She said breathlessly before they woke Dinah up again.

 

\----

 

Camila had finally kicked Lauren out so she could go and get changed for their date. As soon as Camila had closed the door, there was a rapping on it. She opened the door with a frown and saw a fuming Dinah storming into her apartment.

  
“Karla Camila Cabello you bitch! I got no sleep last night because you and miss sexy eyes couldn’t keep it down!” Dinah yelled. Camila shut the door with a smirk.

  
“Well actually I think the problem is that Lauren was always down.” Camila replied cheekily. Dinah blanched ever so slightly.

  
“TMI Chancho.” She shuddered. “No one wants to think about their best friend like that.”

 

“What you mean-” Camila started, running a hand across her bare stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up.

  
“STOP! Please! I’m begging you.” Dinah pleaded with panic in her eyes.

  
“You’re not the only one begging me recently.” Camila said with a smirk and a lip bite. Dinah pushed past her and stormed out of the apartment as fast as she had entered. There was a slam of her own door and then her voice echoed around the hall.

  
“I am so done with you Mila!” Camila burst out laughing before she remembered she had an hour to get ready before Lauren came back.

“Shit.” She panicked.

 

\----

 

There was a knock on her door, alibi lighter than Dinah’s was earlier. Camila fluffed up her hair one more time before opening the door. She whipped the door open and froze much like yesterday. Because if Lauren looked good in her work clothes then holy mother of bananas she was something fucking else in casual clothes.

 

Dressed in a white cut off top, tight black ripped jeans, a pair of beaten up Doc Martens on her feet and a couple leather bracelets on her wrists, Lauren legitimately couldn’t get any hotter. Oh wait Camila was yet to actually look at her face yet. She dragged her eyes up and yup she was wrong, girl got hotter; eyebrows done to perfection, eyeliner on fucking point and a smoky eyeshadow that made her eyes greener than they already were. And that’s not even mentioning the bright fucking red lipstick painted on her plump lips.

 

Camila gaped and if she’d been focusing she would’ve seen Lauren doing the same with her. She’d gone with high waisted white jeans, a navy blue crop top and a simple silver heart necklace. It was nothing huge and spectacular but the way Lauren was gulping it down made Camila feel like the luckiest girl on the planet.

  
“Camila… you look, just, wow.” Lauren breathed out, placing her hands on Camila’s hips. Camila beamed up at Lauren and looped her arms around her neck.

 

“Thanks.” She said brightly. Lauren raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Camila dragged her down to her lips and kissed her slowly, leaving Lauren breathless.

 

“Well damn.” Lauren croaked quietly once they’d pulled apart. Camila hummed smugly before pushing Lauren gently by the shoulders and stepping outside her apartment. Camila locked her door and spun to face Lauren, whose eyes were a lot lower than her eyes. Camila smirked and raised her eyebrows.

 

“I guess you don’t look too bad Laur.” Camila replied with a shrug. Camila began walking down the hallway but was pulled back by strong arms into Lauren, her back pressing up against Lauren’s front. 

 

“So rude.” Lauren breathed, tickling Camila’s ear with her lips. She gently moved Camila’s hair away from her neck and pressed soft kisses along the smooth expanse of her skin. Camila sighed and tilted her head slightly.

 

“I do believe we have a date to get to.” Camila murmured, shocked at managing to make a coherent sentence while Lauren was sucking gently on her collarbone. Lauren hummed and it sent shivers down Camila’s spine.

 

“I mean we could just… not and stay here.” Lauren suggested, her voice low, velvety and Camila was close to giving in. Dinah’s door was wrenched open and she popped her head out.

  
“I can feel the sexual tension from inside my apartment.” She deadpanned. “Get yo asses outta here.” 

 

Lauren laughed and stepped forward, making Camila walk in front of her, arms still wrapped around the smooth skin of her stomach. Camila grinned, she knew there was a reason she wore crop tops a lot; all for the warm touch of fingertips digging into her skin with every step.

 

“See you later DJ.” Camila called over her shoulder. She heard Dinah grumbled before the slam of her door echoed down the hallway.

 

\----

 

“The movies?” Camila questioned. Lauren nodded and grinned slyly.

 

“We can see whatever you want. I’m paying.” Lauren replied. Camila shrugged.

  
“If you're buying then you choose. Besides I’m the one cooking dinner later.” Camila said with a grin, wrapping her arm around Lauren’s waist. 

 

They were stood in line and Lauren was still looking at the list of films being shown. Lauren hummed at Camila’s response before looking down at her with a frown, slinging her arm around Camila’s shoulders and tugging her closer.

  
“Who said anything about home cooked dinners?” She asked. Camila raised her eyebrow.

 

“Usually, when you actually have a plan for a date, you tell the other person.” Camila teased. Lauren shook her head.

  
“Clearly you’ve never had a  _ proper  _ first date.” Lauren tutted and Camila looked at her, affronted.

 

“Excuse you Miss I-don’t-know-your-last-name, I have had good first dates before.” Camila replied with a scowl.

 

“But you haven’t had the perfect first date. They’re always surprises.” Lauren pointed out. Camila opened her mouth to reply but Lauren stepped up to the front of the line and ordered two tickets for some horror movie they were showing as well as a large popcorn.

  
“Jauregui.”

 

“What?” Camila frowned, still watching Lauren’s profile.

 

“My last name. Jauregui.” Lauren explained. Camila leaned up and placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw.

  
“I’m going to call you Jaguar now.” She whispered, Lauren tightened her hold around Camila and leant down to nip at her earlobe.

 

“You better fucking not.” She growled lowly. There was a scoff from the girl behind the counter and Lauren took her face out of Camila’s hair to look at her curiously. Camila glanced over before going wide eyed and burrowing her face into Lauren’s shoulder.

  
“Sorry, I’ve never seen Mila so… relaxed with PDA before.” The girl said. Lauren put her finger under Camila’s chin and kissed her softly, lingering slightly too long to be innocent. She pulled away and smiled at the girl before grabbing their popcorn and tickets and disappearing to find the screen.

 

“Who was that then?” Lauren asked gently once they’d found the film and sat down. Camila pushed the armrest out of the way and snuggled into Lauren’s side immediately.

 

“That would be my ex, Ariana.” Camila sighed, Lauren wrapped her arm around Camila and grinned.

 

“So I did the right thing by kissing you in front of her?” Camila sighed happily.

  
“Definitely.”

 

\----

 

The movie was barely halfway and Camila was fucking terrified. It had been a while since she’d just buried her face into Lauren’s neck and just stayed there. She could hear the movie but dear god was Lauren distracting her enough not to worry about it.

 

First there was the soothing hand stroking down her arm gently and softly. So soft that Camila almost didn’t notice. Second was that hand trailing down her arm to slip down around her waist and sit on her hip, slowly drawing circles over her jeans. Third it was her thumb sneaking off the jeans and onto her skin just below her top, swiping gently back and forth. And finally it was the hand moving from eating popcorn to just under her chin to promptly pull her up into a kiss.

 

That was definitely most distracting. So distracting in fact that Camila tugged on Lauren’s bottom lip and forced her to deepen the kiss with a hand on her jaw. Camila was so close to just straddling her in these crappy seats and ignoring the rest of the movie, I mean they were at the back, no one would notice. But Lauren pulled away and turned back to the movie with a smirk teasing her lips. The very lips Camila had just been nibbling on.

  
Camila narrowed her eyes and shrugged. Lauren felt her shrug but brushed it off. Camila grinned slyly to herself and placed one hand high on Lauren’s thigh to lean further into Lauren’s neck. Camila placed soft open mouth kisses up her neck to behind her earlobe, taking the time to flick her tongue teasingly over her earlobe.

  
“Camz, trying to watch the movie here.” Lauren whispered. Camila ignored her and followed her jawline with her lips before up her cheek and to the corner of her plump red lips. Camila smirked smugly when she saw Lauren’s lipstick was smudged at the edges.

 

Camila was impressed. Lauren had made it to the end of the movie without giving in to Camila’s teasing kisses all over her face, jaw, neck and collar. Takes a hell of a willpower to deny Camila anything.

 

They were walking out of the screen when they bumped into Ariana on the way out.

  
“Hi Mila.” She said with a bit of her lip, dragging her eyes down Camila’s figure. Camila felt Lauren’s grip on her hand tighten and she squeezed back to calm her down. “Good movie?”

 

Camila shrugged and grinned up at Lauren.

 

“Don’t know. We weren’t really paying attention.” Camila said sweetly, dragging Lauren past Ariana with a wave over her shoulder. Lauren laughed gently at Ariana’s shocked face before placing a kiss on Camila’s cheek.

  
“That was funny. The look on her face.” Lauren chuckled. Camila grinned and preened slightly at Lauren’s words.

 

“Thanks, I pride myself in rubbing my successes in my ex’s faces.” Camila replied. Lauren raised her eyebrow.   
  
“You considering me a success?” She teased. Camila rolled her eyes.

  
“One of the best.” Camila grinned. Lauren blushed and shook her head as she looked at the floor. Camila nudged Lauren’s shoulder with her own. “Now what oh miss perfect date planner?”

 

Lauren laughed and pulled Camila towards her truck.

 

“Now it’s all a surprise.” Lauren said with a smug grin.

 

\----

 

They’d been driving for about an hour and Camila had been watching Lauren the whole time, her head resting on the back of the seat with the radio playing quietly in the background.

 

“Is there where you kidnap me and kill me?” Camila asked in the quiet of the truck. Lauren laughed loudly at that.

  
“No Camila, this isn’t where I kill you.” Lauren shook her head, glancing over at Camila.

 

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” She whined. Lauren reached over and laced their fingers together.

  
“I told you. It’s a surprise.” Lauren said softly. Camila sighed. Lauren pulled up a beaten old dirt track and parked amongst some trees. She lifted their joined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Camila’s hand. “C’mon.”

 

Camila frowned at her but got out of the truck with a grin. Lauren laced their fingers again and led her through a cluster of trees until they reached a small beach. Camila gasped at the clear blue water and soft sand under the feet.

  
“This is beautiful.” She breathed, kicking off her shoes and letting the sand wiggle between her toes. Camila looked up at Lauren who was staring at her with a soft smile.

  
“I found it a few months ago, it’s hidden away so not many know it’s here.” Lauren said, kicking at the sand before joining Camila barefooted. Camila let Lauren walk them down the beach, a comfortable silence settling over them. Camila rested her head against Lauren’s shoulder and smiled to herself.

 

They were sat down, watching the waves crash gently onto the shore and retreat back slowly. Camila bit her lip and looked over at Lauren who was watching the sun set on the horizon. The orange glow of the sun made Lauren look beautiful. I mean she’s always beautiful but this was… ethereal. It was incredible how soft and relaxed she looked under the orange tint. She looked over at Camila with a smile.

  
“What?” She asked, drawing her eyebrows together briefly.

  
Camila didn’t reply, just leaned over and softly connected their lips with such a tender nature that Lauren gasped. It was a simple kiss really, nothing but lips pressed against lips but it was perfect in that moment. Camila pulled back and shifted closer to Lauren so she could rest her head on her shoulder. She intertwined their fingers and sighed contently, staring into the sun set.

 

There was only one phrase that described her feelings in that moment.

 

“Unexpected perfection Lo.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it
> 
> As always; prompts / comments / kudos welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
